User blog:Mister Explicit/Killer Predictions
Really I only have four predictions at the moment. Two of them are for combatants, and two for non-combatants (Josh Flanagan confirmed recently that the mole could be a non-combatant). 4) Annersby This one is a bit of a stretch, but it could very well be Annersby. He could have masterminded the Tetris incident in Episode 4 - seriously, it was very convenient for Gavin to have had the "cyanide pill container" and the enlarging gun at that moment... Besides, he has a feel that screams "Traitor". It's a gut feeling I received watching similar spy flicks. 3) Ryan Haywood Frankly, I don't have much against him but I have this (It's another stretch): He may be the murderer because he may have gained some PTSD after the murders in Ten Little Roosters. I can see Ryan masterminding the murders because he could be feeding Moose false information about the paper cuts. It's not a solid theory, but it's a theory likewise. You may also remember that if he is the murderer, it would make sense to some extent - as shown in Ten Little Roosters, he has commited an act of animal abuse (trapping Edgar inside a glass room underground). It was hinted in that show that he could have gone insane and had a split personality of his hatred for Michael and Gavin. Of course, that was debunked but it could still be true. 2) Agent Knuckle Knuckle could very well be the saboteur. Although I don't have any evidence against her, I can imagine her motive. She desires the weapon so she stages Jack's death, predicting Moose would be demoted from her ranks. It's there that Knuckle swoops in to have a shining moment so she can get closer to the weapon. Also, she was nowhere to be seen in Episode 3 and 4. Probably saboteuring (is that even a term?) in her hooded outfit. It's Knuckle or my number one pick who is a red herring, I imagine. But the opposite individual has to be the killer, and my no. 1 pick for the saboteur is... 1) Christoph Weiss Christoph Weiss. Where do I begin? Most of my evidence for him being the killer comes from Episode 5, but I'll start with my own theory: I don't think Weiss even has any amnesia. If anything, he's faking it so people won't think he's the saboteur. To further this, I don't believe this guy is even Swiss. He could very well be a mole working with the Germans. When Wilhelm murdered Burnadicci, his weapon of choice oddly resembles the bayonet Christoph uses. Christoph stated that he loves paper cuts - Haywood devised that the Germans would be the next assassins through a ''paper cut ''on a file. Christoph was also the individual who handed Marquis the file with the paper cut. Suspicious, no? The only way I can think that Weiss isn't the killer is that he's the organization that kills himself... because Gavin killing himself is too obvious. Category:Blog posts